Produkcji narkotyków w tym show jeszcze nie było
Angela: 'Ostatnio w Zemście Przegranych - nasza garstka musiała wyznawać swoje głebkoie sekrety, niektóre były naprawdę żenujące, inne godne pogardy. Kassidy przyznała się do podszywania się za Cassidy i pocałowania Dave'a na oczach Dakoty. Zapewniła tym samym zwycięstwo drużynie Gladiatorów. Wojownicy przegłosowali Justina, jednak była to runda nieeliminująca, więc w grze nadal pozostaje szczęśliwa trzynastka. Dziś jednak na pewno ktoś nas opuści. Kim będzie ta osoba? I co ją czeka zanim wsiądzie do Karuzeli Wstydu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając ten odcinek Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Przegranych! ''Czołówka. Stołówka Zawodnicy jedzą śniadanie. Dakota jest w dalszym ciagu wściekła na Kassidy za jej intrygę. '''Kassidy: Odpuściłabyś już sobie, frajerko. Wkrótce i tak dołączysz do swojego niewiernego chłoptasia. :> Dakota: '''Żebym ci za chwilę zębów nie wybiła, wtedy już nie będziesz miała takiego ładnego uśmieszku. '''Kassidy: '''Nie dasz rady mnie pokonać, jestem niepokonana. ;) '''Katie: W byciu zdzirą jesteś na poziomie równym Heather. Powodów do domu nie masz. Dakota: Nom. W byciu zdzirą to z pewnością jesteś niepokonana. Kassidy: '''Nie zesrajcie się tylko obie. Zazdroście mi dobrej taktyki, bo same jej nie macie. A ty murzynko jeszcze raz się wtrącisz, to pożałujesz i wylądujesz tam, gdzie Dave. ;) '''Katie: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto pierwszy tam wyląduje. ;) '''Kassidy: '''Tak właściwie nie wiem, po co ja cię w ogóle słucham. Jedyne co potrafisz, to zgrywać kozarę i wpieprzać się we wszystko. Własnego życia nie masz? '''Katie: '''Ja mam, ale patrząc na to, co robisz, to ty najwyraźniej nie masz co ze sobą zrobić. Mam dla ciebie radę - każdy czarny charakter w końcu dostaje za swoje. To się nazywa karma. Jeszcze ciebie dopadnie, złotko. ^^ '''Kassidy: '''Pff... możesz mi naskoczyć. '''Katie: Nie będę się zniżała do bycia zołzą i manipulantką twojego pokroju. Ezekiel: '''Ukłony dla Katie. '''Brick: '''Uroczo to wygląda, gdy takie trzy fajne laski się kłócą. ^^ '''Dakota: Człowieku, nie odzywaj się już. Proszę cię. Lili: Naoglądałeś się jakichś obrzydliwych filmów? Czy może to opóźnione buzujące hormony? Wydaje mi się, że 20-latek już powinien być ogarnięty, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy. A ty w tym momencie prezentujesz wysoki poziom niedorozwoju seksualnego. Severin: No nie ma kogo przelecieć, to sobie wyobraża jakieś orgie z nimi. Nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu, on jest zwykłym zbokiem. XDDDD Brick walnął z prawego sierpowego Severina w twarz, nabijając mu guza. Brick: Zamknij już ten pysk, cwaniaku. Co się tak do mnie dopierdalasz w kółko?! >:( Severin złapał Bricka za głowę i zrzucił go z ławki. Mama DJ'a: 'CO TAM SIE DZIEJE?! MAM PODEJŚĆ?! '''Severin: '''Bo jesteś chorym pojebem, zachowujesz się jak niewyżyty trzynastolatek, który obejrzał pierwszego pornola w życiu i podnieca się każdą napotkaną laską. Zrobię wszystko, żebyś wyleciał z tej gry, bo mnie wkurwiasz jak nikt inny. ''Severin wstał i wyszedł. Pozostali członkowie druzyny są zdezorientowani sytuacją, która miala przed chwilą miejsce. '''Kassidy: '''To teraz spróbuj mnie lampucero wyeliminować. Nie masz szans. :) '''Dakota: '''Zrobię to. I nic mnie nie powstrzyma. Dostaniesz to, na co zasłużyłaś. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Jak ten kadecik od siedmiu boleści mnie wkurwia. Mam taką ochotę go upokorzyć, że chyba to zrobię. Sam się gnojek prosił. '''Brick: '''Mam tego dosyć. Jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja, a spadam stąd. Oni są wszyscy nienormalni. '''Ezekiel: '''Ja tam się wcale Severinowi nie dziwię, że się ostro zdenerwował. Ten cały Brick od początku działa każdemu na nerwy. Jest chyba bardziej drażniący od Kassidy i tych jej nieczystych zagrywek. '''Dakota: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oskarżyłam niewinną Cassidy i uwierzyłam tej suce, jej siostrze. Nie bardzo przepadam za Cass, ale w tej sytuacji muszę ją przeprosić. A to czy mi wybaczy, to pozostawiam jej decyzji. Stołówka Cassidy siedziała bez humoru i do nikogo się nie odzywała. Wendy i Alan zaczęli w końcu interweniować. Alan: Hej Cas, czemu siedzisz taka smutna? Wendy: Słuchaj, nie przejmuj się tą łajzą, ona ci zazdrości, że ciebie chociaż ktoś lubi. Pewnego dnia los się na niej zemści, zobaczysz. ;) Cassidy: '''To nie chodzi o to. Wiem doskonale, jaka jest moja siostra. Nie przypuszczałam jednakj, że wszyscy tak od razu jej uwierzą. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć jedynie Dakocie, która widziała to na własne oczy. Ale co z resztą? '''Wendy: '''Wychodzi na to, że nikomu tu nie można w 100% zaufać, głowa do góry. Najlepszą metodą na poprawę humoru jest spora dawka śmiechu. Pooglądamy wpadki ludzi? ^^ '''Cassidy: '''Ooo, to miłe z twojej strony, że chcesz mi poprawić humor. Zapamiętam to sobie. :) '''Wendy: Spoko laska, ja od początku wiedziałam, że to sprawka tej kurwy. Jej podły uśmieszek mi to uświadomił. Alan: '''Dokładnie, też nie wierzyłem w twoją winę. Nie byłabyś do takiego czegoś zdolna. Nie ty. '''Cassidy: '''Wiem. Dobra, wsytarczy tego użalania się nade mną i politowania dla mnie. Nie lubię takiego czegoś. xD '''Wendy: Ja tak samo! Jak już słyszę, że jestem taka biedna i cierpiąca, to mam ochotę komuś wyjebać. XDDD Lorenzo: Ja tam lubię prowokować ludzi do kłótni. Musze się dziennie z kimś powyzywać, taki mam kaprys. Rose: Ze mną możesz, oboje nie darzymy się sympatią. ;) Lorenzo: '''Racja, landryno. '''Rose: tylko na tyle cię stać, ciulu? Lorenzo: Na taką blacharę ciężko wymyślić coś kreatywnego. Rose: '''ooo, zagalopowałeś się, złamasie! '''Lorenzo: '''Do twojego poziomu jeszcze mi daleko, pustaku. '''Rose: Idź się cieniasie strać. xD Lorenzo: '''Chętnie, oglądać cię chociaż nie będę musiał. :> Pokój Zwierzeń '''Lorenzo: I o to właśnie mi chodziło. Rose: 'Może ten cały Lorenzo nie jest wcale taki zły? Hmm... Stołówka ''Zjawia się Angela. '''Angela: '''Kochani, dzisiejsze wyzwanie z pewnością będzie wam odpowiadało. Czy ktoś kiedyś produkował herę/kokę/zioło/ecstasę/coś podobnego? :3 ''Wszyscy natychmiast się ożywili. '' '''Lorenzo: '''Nie gadaj, że mamy dziś wyprodukować zioło. XD '''Angela: '''W Holandii marihuana jest używana leczniczo i można ją normalnie kupić. A ponieważ nasi producenci to jakieś ćpuny, dzisiejszym wyzwaniem będzie wyprodukowanie trawki. Mówię teraz całkiem szczerze. xD '''Justin: Nie zalewasz? Angela: '''Nie. Tak między nami, to po ziele i tak nic nikomu nie będzie, więc możecie się nim poczęstować. xD '''Lorenzo: '''O KURWA! LASKA, TY JESTEŚ ZAJEBISTA!!! <3 '''Angela: '''Ja też was lubię, "aniołki" moje, haha! Pokój zwierzeń '''Angela: '''Od razu mówię, żeby nie było. Specjaliści przerobią ten odcinek tak, żeby krytycy myśleli, że muszą zrobić jakieś ziółka na ból brzucha czy coś w tym stylu. A ten pomysł z metą to od producentów. Oni mnie nakusili, heh. '''Lorenzo: ZIOŁO! <3 Katie: '''Produkcji narkotyków w tym show jeszcze nie było, ciekawe co będziemy musieli robić w dalszej części programu... XDDDDD '''Kassidy: '''A może bym kogoś otruła? Taką Dakotę albo Cass albo Katie? Albo wszystkie trzy? No co? Nikt za nimi płakać nie będzie, a już na pewno nie ja. xDD Wyzwanie '''Angela: Która drużyna wytworzy więcej towaru, zwycięży. Przegrani odeślą jednego ze swoich do Karuzeli Wstydu. Radzę się więc postarać. Wszystko, czego wam potrzeba znajdziecie w szklarni. :P Lili: Poważnie? Hodowaliście marihuanę? xD Angela: Kochana, mamy XXI wiek. Wszystko w tych czasach jest możliwe! ^^ Zawodnicy pobiegli do szklarni. Szklarnia Każdy był pod wrażeniem zaopatrzenia szklarni. Znajdowało się tu około 200 posadzonych i wyrośniętych konopii. Alan: '''Nie znałem was z tej strony, heh. '''Rose: '''Podejrzewam, że nikt nie wiedział. xD '''Lorenzo: Teraz pora na zwierzenia, ktoś kiedyś jarał? xD Severin: Żeby tylko raz... ;p Brick: Ja też! Kassidy: Nie wątpimy w to, absolutnie... XDDDD Brick: Myśl sobie co chcesz. Ja wiem swoje i tej wersji będę się trzymał. :) Ezekiel: Brick, nie pogrążaj się. Lili: 'Nie wiem, z czego jesteście tacy dumni. Branie jakiekolwiek środku odurzajacego jestr dla mnie żałosne i dziecinne. '''Alan: '''A tam Lili, nie bądź taka święta. Każdy ma coś za uszami i wszystkiego w życiu trzeba spróbować. ;) '''Wendy: '''Zgadzam się. Życie bez przygód to nie życie. B) ''Alan i Wendy przybijają piątkę. '''Lorenzo: Racja. Justin wie o tym najlepiej, nieprawdaż? :') Justin: Wal się, nie rozmawiam z tobą. Lorenzo: Dla ciebie walenie to przyjemność, nie porównuj mnie do siebie. ;) Justin: '''Idź ty sprawdź, czy cię nie ma gdzieś indziej. '''Cassidy: Odpuść mu chłopie, postaw się w jego sytuacji. Lorenzo: 'Aha, czyli mam sobie wyobrazić, że się bzykam z każdym? Nie bądź śmieszna. '''Cassidy: '''Dobra, to nie ma sensu. A ty Justin - olej tego głąba, dobrze ci radzę. ''Kassidy wybuchła śmiechem słysząc porady Cassidy. '''Kassidy: '''Ty zawsze broniłaś tych wszystkich dewiacji, może sama jesteś lesbą? To byłby już sczyt żenady! :') '''Cassidy: '''Nie jestem lesbą. Dla twojej wiadomości miałam kilku chłopaków. A ty od zawsze byłaś jebanym homofobem, rasistką, faszystką i rozwydrzoną paniusią, która wszystkiego mi zazdrościła. Twoja osoba każdego od zawsze irytowała i jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafisz się bronić, to zrzucać wszystkie winy na mnie. Nie wystarczy ci, że zniszczyłaś związek Dakoty i Dave'a? Na twoim miejscu byłoby mi głupio. '''Katie: Dodaj jeszcze, że jest przemądrzałą, arogancką hipokrytką, która nie szanuje innych i troszczy się tylko o siebie. Kassidy: 'Miarka się przebrała. Obie jesteście spalone. Gwarantuję wam to, szmaty. :) '''Dakota: '''Powiedziała największa kurwa w tym sezonie. ''Kassidy rzuciła konopią w Dakotę. 'Kassidy: '''Powiedziała niegdyś łysa mutantka. Lepiej spieprzaj, bo jeszcze kogoś zarazisz i będziemy wszyscy mutantami. '''Dakota: '''Jesteś podła i psychiczna. Mam ciebie dosyć, idę jak najdalej od ciebie. ''Wendy, Rose i Ezekiel zbulwersowali się słowami Kassidy odnoszącymi się do Dakoty. '''Wendy: '''Słuchaj, potrafisz chociaż jeden dzień nie wyprowadzać wszystkich z równowagi? To takie trudne zamknąć przez kilka godzin mordę i się nie odzywać? W ogóle za kogo ty się uważasz i jak mogłaś powiedzieć jej coś takiego. Nie widzisz, że już nie jest zmutowana? >:( '''Rose: '''Jesteś po prostu zazdrosną siksą, która ma wieczny okres i mści się na każdym za nic. Ogarnij się, albo stąd wylecisz w trybie natychmiastowym. ;) '''Ezekiel: '''Ja też coś dodam. Przez takie zachowanie zraziłaś do siebie wszystkich, powodzenia w dalszym radzeniu sobie samej. Jeżeli przegramy to twoja gra się zakończy i zobaczymy, jaka wtedy będziesz mądra. '''Kassidy: Kolejny mutant mnie będzie pouczał. Mam was i wasze zdanie o mnie w dupie. Idźcie sobie do tej wstrętnej Dakoty i użalajcie się nad nią. Kassidy wkurzona wyszła. Ezekiel: Jestem ciekaw, jak sobie poradzimy z tym wyzwaniem, gdy połowa się obraziła i sobie poszły. Katie: Spokojnie, damy radę bez nich. Pokój zwierzeń Katie: '''Ta dziewczyna sama na siebie wydala wyrok. Jedna przegrana naszego zespołu i już jest po niej. '''Kassidy: Niech mi wszyscy dadzą święty spokój, po cholerę ja tu w ogóle przyjechałam?! Ci ludzie to koszmar. Wyzwanie Drużyna Gladiatorów bez Dakoty, Kassidy i Bricka zabiera się za przygotowywanie marihuany. Uważnie czytają instrukcję i przystępują do działania. Ezekiel: '''A gdzie się podziewa Brick? Dzień wolny sobie urządził? '''Lili: '''Obraził się, bo mu "dokuczamy". '''Katie: No błagam, z taką współpracą daleko nie zajedziemy... Severin: Nie nasza wina, że to kretyn i zbok, który nie potrafi zamknąć pyska. Lili: 'Dokładnie. ''Katie i Ezekiel byli poirytowani sytuacją. '''Katie: Nie ma szans, żebyśmy to zrobili, w czwórkę nie damy rady. Chuj, a nie wygrana nas czeka. ;-; Ezekiel: 'Może chociaż Dakotę przyprowadzimy? '''Lili: '''Mogę z nią porozmawiać, to może sie zjawi i nam pomoże. '''Katie: '''Idź, zawsze to dwie ręce więcej i mniejsza szansa na przegraną. ''Lili poszła po Dakotę, a tymczasem w drużynie Wojowników również panuje nerwowa atmosfera. '''Lorenzo: Jesteś tak niegramotny i ułomny, że patrzeć się nie da na twoją robotę... -.- Justin: '''Sam to może zrób, ciekawe czy lepiej ci wyjdzie. '''Rose: '''Przestańcie się kłócić i skupcie się na produkcji. Chcecie te zielsko czy nie? '''Lorenzo: No pewnie, jeszcze się głupio pytasz?! Wendy: '''Zatem zamknij się i pracuj, bo gówno dostaniesz, a nie zioło. I w dodatku przegramy. '''Alan: '''Kto mi pomoże z ugniataniem liści? '''Rose: '''Ja, chętnie. '''Cassidy: '''Widzę, że tamci pracują w trójkę. Ciekawe, gdzie reszta im się zgubiła. '''Rose: '''Przez tą idiotkę, twoją siostrę wszyscy się na wszystkich obrazili. xD '''Cassidy: '''Ech... nie rozmawiajmy o niej. >_> '''Justin: Dobrze mówi. Lepiej się nie uruchamiać. Pokój zwierzeń Cassidy: Szczerze mówiąc, męczy mnie ta ciągła rywalizacja między mną a Kass. Gdybym się dowiedziała, jak mogę się z nią dogadać, to może nie byłoby tego wszystkiego. Wiem, że ma mi za złe, że lepiej dogaduję się z ludźmi, niż ona, ale nad tym można popracować. Tylko, że ona nie chce sobie pomóc. I co teraz mam zrobić? :x Wyzwanie Angela: Widzę, że atmosfera w obu zespołach napięta. Postaram się ją rozluźnić, włączając coś, co każdy lubi. ^^ Włączyła radyjko. Po chwili uczestnicy słyszą bardzo znany utwór. thumb|center|335 px Angela: Od razu chce się tańczyć. ^^ Kamerzysta: '''To co, tańczymy? '''Angela: '''Zapraszasz mnie do tańca, Kamerzysto? '''Kamerzysta: '''Na to wygląda. :P '''Angela: '''wolałabym zatńczyć z tobą jakiś romantyczny kawałek. ^^ '''Kamerzysta: To zmień płytę. xD Angela: Nie teraz, chcę poprawić humor uczestnikom! Kamerzysta: '''Masz za dobre serce. '''Angela: Wolę być miła i lubiana, niż być psycholką, jak Chris McLean. W drużynie Gladiatorów Lili pojawia się z Dakotą. Lili: '''Patrzcie, zguba się odnalazła! :P '''Dakota: '''Przepraszam, za moje zachowanie i że poszłam. Po prostu się ostro zdenerwowałam i potrzebowałam chwili dla siebie. '''Katie: Nic się nie stało. To już, zróbmy to i wygrajmy. :) Dakota: Masz rację, zróbmy te zielsko! Severin: 'Nie mogę się doczekać końcowego efektu... <3 Pokój zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Pomyślałam i zrozumiałam, że nie mogę wystawiać reszty zespołu z powodu awantury. Nie chcę, żeby myśleli, że jestem taka sama jak ona. Nawet nie mam ochoty wymawiać imienia tej żmii. Wyzwanie ''Drużyna Wojowników zakończyła pracę. Wyprodukowali bardzo dużo trawki, którą wpakowali do pięciu worków. 'Alan: '''Angela, możemy cię prosić? Skończyliśmy juz. '''Angela: '''Już biegne! ''Angela podeszła do drużyny. '''Angela: '''Widzę 5 worków, sporo. Producenci ocenią waszą pracę, na razie wam dziękuję. '''Lorenzo: '''HALO, A GDZIE PORCJA DLA NAS?! '''Angela: Przecież mówiłam, że to wygrani dostaną swoją porcję. A na to musicie zaczekać. I CO JUŻ SIĘ DRZESZ?! Lorenzo przewrócił oczami. Lorenzo: Obyśmy to wygrali. Wendy: Zgłodniałam. Idziemy coś przekąsić? Alan: 'Z wielką chęcią! Też bym coś wszamał! ^^ ''Gladiatorzy również zakończyli produkcję. Ich zapasy były mniejsze, bo cały towar zmieścili w trzech workach. '''Ezekiel: '''Angela, zapraszamy po "poczęstunek". xD '''Angela: Hah, producenci na pewno skorzystają z waszych trzech worków! Na razie jesteście wolni, zawołam was, kiedy zapadnie decyzja. Severin: '''Liczę na zwycięstwo, staraliśmy się. Wow, powiedziałem coś miłego o was. xD '''Katie: Grzeczny chłopiec. W nagrodę jak przegramy, to na ciebie nie zagłosuję. Severin: '''Dzięki. A jak wygramy? '''Katie: '''Oddam ci swoją porcję i pobakasz sobie więcej. xD '''Severin: '''Umowa stoi! B) Pokój zwierzeń '''Severin: '''Jak nie było z nami nędznego zboka i zdesperowanej intrygantki, było całkiem spoko. Kurczę, nie sądziłem, że kiedyś ich skomplementuję. ^^ '''Katie: Jestem zadowolona z naszej współpracy. Oby tak dalej, a będzie super. :) Werdykt Angela zwołała wszystkich na werdykt. Zjawili się również Brick i Kassidy. Severin: '''A wy tu na co? Nikt was nie zapraszał. -.- '''Angela: Ooo, widzę że państwo "mam wywalone na tą grę" się zjawili. Za chwilę dowiecie się, jaka jest wasza kara za niepomaganie drużynie. Brick: To ich wina, każde z nich ma do mnie problem. Angela: '''To w twoim interesie jest zadbanie o stosunki z drużyną. I nie takie, o jakich myślisz. Nie będę przecież za starego konia prosiła zespół o dogadanie się z tobą. '''Brick: Bez komentarza. Angela: 'Niniejszym ogłaszam, że dzisiejsze zwycięstwo należy się drużynie... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Spartańskich Wojowników!!! ''Wojownicy byli zachwyceni werdyktem. Lorenzo i Rose przybili żółwika, Justin i Cassidy piątkę, a Wendy i Alan przytulili się. '''Lorenzo: '''to znaczy, że możemy wziąć nasz towar? <3 '''Angela: '''Jak najbardziej. Trzymam się obietnicy. ;) '''Ezekiel: '''Kurczę, wydawało się, że wygraliśmy. :/ '''Lili: Wielka szkoda. :/ Angela: '''Powiem jedno. Wasz towar nie nadawał się nawet do podcierania w toalecie. To było coś tak katastrofalnego, że niektórym producentom aż zrobiło się duszno. Chcieliście nas otruć? xD '''Dakota: Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby KTOŚ dosypał czegoś zanim oddaliśmy ci to zioło. ;-; Angela: 'Niestety, albo i stety musicie się dzisiaj kogoś pozbyć. Widzimy się wieczorem. Brick, Kassidy - wasza kara to po 2 dodatkowe głosy na każdego z was. Życzę powodzenia, jeżeli przetrwacie. ;) ''Kassidy i Brick przełknęli ślinę. Pokój zwierzeń 'Katie: '''I bardzo dobrze. Nie ma tak, że jedni robią i się starają, a drudzy sobie pójdą i mają to gdzieś. Jednak istnieje sprawiedliwość w tym programie. ;) '''Kassidy: '''Jeżeli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę, to mogę się pakować. Problem w tym, że nie chce mi się już nic wymyślać. Ten dzień wystarczająco mi dokopał. ;-; Ceremonia Eliminacji ''W namiocie eliminacyjnym zebrały się obie drużyny. Chwilę po nich zjawiła się Angela z tacą napoleonek. '''Wendy: '''Możemy wiedzieć, po co nas tu ściągnęłaś? '''Alan: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi o podwójną eliminację. o_o '''Angela: Spokojnie, wszyscy jesteście bezpieczni. Odegracie pewną rolę pod koniec ceremonii. Rose: 'Jestem bardzo ciekawa, o cho może chodzić. ^^ '''Angela: '''Rzymscy Gladiatorzy, przegraliście i musicie wyeliminować jedną osobę. Zaczynajmy głosowanie. Pamiętajmy, że Brick i Kassidy mają po 2 dodatkowe głosy. ''Wszyscy na tę wiadomość uśmiechnęli się. Oczywiście poza tą dwójką. Głosowanie '''Severin: '''Od samego początku czekałem na tę chwilę. ;) '''Lili: Jestem rozdarta i nie wiem, kogo wskazać. Oboje powinni wylecieć. Ezekiel: '''Twoja eliminacja będzie dla nas wszystkich świetną informacją. '''Katie: '''To już twój koniec w tym programie, nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzisz. :) '''Dakota: Niech tylko spróbuje znów namieszać... zemsta jest słodka. Brick: To chyba oczywisty wybór. I nie, to nie Kassidy. ;) Kassidy: 'Zaskoczę was i nie zagłosuję na Brick'a. W tej beznadziejnej drużynie irytuje mnie najmniej. Mam jeszcze swoją dumę i zachowam ja do końca. Ceremonia eliminacji ''Wszyscy bardzo podekscytowani czekają na koniec. 'Angela: '''Sześć smakołyków, siedem Gladaitorów. Pierwsze ciasto wędruje dziś do... ... ... ... Ezekiela. Nie oddano na ciebie żadnego głosu. ''Ezekiel zadowolony odbiera swoją napoleonkę. '''Angela: Następna osobą bez głosu jest... ... ... ... ... Lili. Lili uśmiechnęła się i odebrała swój kawałek. Angela: Trzecia i ostatnia osoba bez głosu to... ... ... ... Severin. Severin: 'Serio, nawet on na mnie nie głosował? ''Wskazuje na Brick'a. '''Angela: Nie. Głosowanie. Brick: 'Dakota. Dlaczego? Również sobie poszła, a każdy się nad nią lituje. Tak, to zazdrość. Ceremonia eliminacji ''Kassidy patrzy się wrogo na Dakotę i Katie. Te odwzajemniają wredne spojrzenie. Brick siedzi z wkurzoną miną i pokazuje faka Severinowi. '''Angela: 1 głos oddano dzisiaj na... ... ... ... ... Katie. Katie przytuliła Dakotę i odebrała swoją kremówkę. Głosowanie Kassidy: '''Dlatego oddam głos na tę szlorę Katie. Powód? Za ciągłe wtrącanie się i udawanie inteligentnej. Niech ciągnie druta i spieprza. Ceremonia eliminacji '''Angela: 1 głos otrzymała również Dakota. Zapraszam, zostajesz. Dakota uśmiechnęła się i z fałszywym uśmieszkiem skierowanym do Kassidy odebrała przedostatnią karpatkę. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, że zostali tylko Brick i Kassidy. '' '''Angela: '''Czy kogoś dziwi zagrożona dwójka? Bo mnie na pewno nie. Oboje wykazaliście dzisiaj poziom sięgający dna, jesteście sami sobie winni wszystkich wrogów w tym programie i jeszcze macie do mmnie pretensje... przewagą 5-4 z programu odpada dzisiaj... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Kassidy!!! ''Kassidy zmarszczyła brwi jeszcze bardziej. Głosowanie Severin: 'Od samego początku czekałem na tę chwilę. ;) '(Brick) Lili: Jestem rozdarta i nie wiem, kogo wskazać. Oboje powinni wylecieć. (Brick) Ezekiel: 'Twoja eliminacja będzie dla nas wszystkich świetną informacją. '(Kassidy) Katie: 'To już twój koniec w tym programie, nikogo więcej nie skrzywdzisz. :) '(Kassidy) Dakota: Niech tylko spróbuje znów namieszać... zemsta jest słodka. (Kassidy) Ceremonia eliminacji Każdy zaczął się cieszyć z porażki Kassidy. Ta jedynie wstała i zaczęła mówić. Kassidy: 'Mam wam do powiedzenia tylko to, że życzę wam jak najgorzej nie tylko w tym show, ale i w całym życiu. To JA byłam głównym powodem, dla którego oglądalność tego sezonu jest taka wysoka. JA byłam tu główną postacią. Jesteście żałosnymi, tępymi i niedorozwiniętymi kretynami i wieśniakami, nie chcę mieć z wami nic wspólnego i wszyscy tego pożałujecie. ŻEGNAM. :) '''Angela: '''Idź już, bo mnie nudzisz. Słyszałam te pogróżki kilkanaście razy. ''Brick wstał i podbiegł do Angeli, która szła w stronę Karuzeli Wstydu. 'Brick: '''A ja chciałbym powiedzieć tylko to, że rezygnuję. I to jest moja ostateczna decyzja. Nie mam zamiaru dłuzej się tutaj męczyć z tymi wszystkimi debilami, więc żegnam. ''Severin był uradowany słysząc tą wiadomość. Podobnie jak każdy. '''Severin: '''I fantastycznie! Dwie zakały w jednym dniu! Coś cudownego! <3 '''Angela: W tej sytuacji jest mi niezmiernie przykro, ale skoro Brick rezygnuje... ... ... to znaczy, że Kassidy zostaje z nami. Dziewczynom od razu zeszły uśmiechy z twarzy. Kassidy natomiast zatrzymała się i zaczęła śmiać. Dakota: '''TY CHYBA NIE MÓWISZ POWAŻNIE?! PROSZĘ, NIECH TO BĘDZIE JAKIŚ ŻART!!! '''Katie: TO SIĘ NIE DZIEJE NAPRAWDĘ... O_O Angela: '''Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na kolejną podwójną eliminację, nie dzisiaj. Niestety Kassidy zostaje. '''Kassidy: '''I co wy na to, suki? ;) '''Wendy: '''I tak odlecisz następna. '''Kassidy: Jeszcze się przekonamy. ;) Angela: 'A teraz wyjawię rolę zwycięzców wyzwania. Otóż dojdzie do zamiany drużynami pomiędzy dwójką zawodników! ''Wszyscy się zdziwili. '''Angela: '''Od teraz Kassidy przechodzi do Wojowników, a Cassidy do Gladiatorów! '''Kassidy: '''I świetnie. :) '''Cassidy: Szkoda. :/ Katie: Już wam bardzo współczuję. Powodzenia z tym czymś. :/ Wendy: 'Już my sobie z nią poradzimy. -.- ''Kassidy tylko spojrzała się na Wendy i pokazała jej faka. Karuzela Wstydu '''Angela: '''Może coś na pożegnanie? '''Brick: Wciskaj ten guzik. Chcę już być stąd jak najdalej. >:( Angela wcisnęła guzik, Brick odleciał hen daleko. 'Angela: '''Jestem nieco rozczrowana bo osobiście wolałabym eliminację Kassidy, ale cóż... z pewnością w drużynie Wojowników zrobi się nerwowo. A was drodzy widzowie zapraszam na kolejne odcinki naszego wspaniałego sezonu! Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki